tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Gets Spooked
Duncan Gets Spooked is the twenty-fourth episode of the fifth season. Plot After Rusty helps Peter Sam to the water tower with his train, Peter Sam's trucks break away and fall into a ravine. Sir Topham Hatt punishes Peter Sam by making him work in the yards until he can trust him again. Duncan chortles that Peter Sam's trucks will return to haunt him, so Rusty tells him of an engine who tried to cross the same ravine and fell into the swamp below. Duncan is dismissive, but Peter Sam's driver gets an idea. He and Duncan's crew plan to teach Duncan a lesson and take him across the bridge. After seeing the ghost heading towards him, (though it is actually just an engine formed by fireflies) Duncan is spooked and runs back to the safety of the shed. Characters * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Rusty's Ghost Engine (does not speak) Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Old Iron Bridge * Cattle Creek * Boulder Quarry Trivia * This is the first episode to use the new large scale models of the Skarloey Railway engines, although Duncan, Peter Sam, and Rusty's small scale models were used in the shed scene. However, in the fourth season, larger than normal models of the narrow gauge engines were used in close-ups of the human characters. * In the US narration, Duncan has a Liverpudlian accent. * The ghost engine uses Skarloey's model and Percy's whistle sound. * The shed that Rusty, Peter Sam and Duncan were at was really the shed from Rheneas station from the previous season. * The engine formed by the fireflies resembles either Rheneas or Smudger. * This episode most likely takes place during the events of Rusty and the Boulder, as the quarry is seen in this episode. In the aforementioned episode, it is stated that the quarry is brand new and is also then closed in a short amount of time. * The "Best Quality Diesel Oil" barrel from Bowled Out can be seen in the shot of the workmen looking at the Ghost Engine. Goofs * When Skarloey passes by in the first scene, a red wire is visible underneath him. * In the UK narration, the narrator says that Rusty whistled goodbye. Rusty is a diesel, and does not have a whistle. * When Rusty leaves Peter Sam at the water tower, he makes puffing noises despite being a diesel. * Duncan's face moves when he cries "Whoo-oo-oo!" * Because both scales of models were used, Rusty's face changes size in the shed scene. * When the fireflies form the engine, the end of the tracks is visible. * When Peter Sam's driver speaks to Duncan's crew about the trick, his eyes are wonky. * In a rare photograph, Peter Sam has his old funnel, in addition, the workman next to him is missing his legs. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Spooks and Surprises * The Complete Fifth Series * Classic Collection US * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Awesome Adventures Vol. 3: Thrills and Chills JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.6 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 * Strange Story of Thomas the Tank Engine AUS * Spooks and Surprises * Rescues on the Railways * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 PHL * Happy Ever After (Philippine DVD) ITA * Back All! SWE * Hidden in Snow DK * Forward and Backward and Other Stories MYS * Busy Going Backwards and Other Adventures * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 13 (Taiwanese DVD) Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:DuncanGetsSpookedUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpookedUStitlecard.png|US title card File:DuncanGetsSpookedUSTitlecard2.png|Remastered US Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpookedSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpookedJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpookedSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian Title Card File:DuncanGetsSpooked1.png|Skarloey File:DuncanGetsSpooked2.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked3.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked4.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked5.png|Peter Sam File:DuncanGetsSpooked6.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked7.png|Rusty File:DuncanGetsSpooked8.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked9.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked10.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked11.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked12.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked13.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked14.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked15.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked16.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked17.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked18.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked19.png|Peter Sam's Driver File:DuncanGetsSpooked20.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked21.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked22.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked23.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:DuncanGetsSpooked24.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked25.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked26.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked27.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked28.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked29.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked30.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked31.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked32.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked33.png|The Best Quality Diesel Oil can is seen behind the workman File:DuncanGetsSpooked34.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked35.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked36.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked37.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked38.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked39.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked40.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked41.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked42.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked43.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked44.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked45.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked46.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked47.png|Duncan File:DuncanGetsSpooked48.png|Duncan's Driver File:DuncanGetsSpooked49.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked50.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked51.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked52.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked53.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked54.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked55.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked56.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked57.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked59.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked60.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked61.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked62.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked63.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked64.png File:DuncangetsSpooked25.jpg|Alternate close-up File:DuncangetsSpooked26.jpg|Deleted scene File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked27.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked65.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked29.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked28.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked58.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked66.png|Deleted scene, note how Peter Sam has his old funnel again DuncanGetsSpooked67.png DuncanGetsSpooked68.png DuncanGetsSpooked69.png Episode File:Duncan Gets Spooked - British Narration|UK Narration File:Duncan Gets Spooked - American narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes